Buildings
Buildings Buildings are generally purchased in the Shop tab on the screen's lower corner. Each building has a different effect and cost, and some must be unlocked. House The player's house. For each upgrade, the size of the actual farm is increased, allowing for more placement of buildings and other objects. Additionally, the appearance of the house is also improved with each upgrade. Animal Shop The Animal Shop allows you to purchase the lowest-costing animal of certain species at a static price. Price: Free. Requirements: This building is already in each player's farm at the beginning of the game. Not all animal species are available at the Animal Shop. Some can only be acquired through special events, the Ranger's Cabin, or as Collection rewards. Ranger's Cabin The Ranger's Cabin allows a player to purchase a random animal at a reduced price from the Animal Shop. It also allows animals to be purchased with bells. Price: 500 Gold. Requirements: The Ranger's Cabin is available at the beginning of the game, and one of the earliest quests will require you to purchase it. The Ranger's Cabin "restocks" the animal it is offering every 6 hours. The 6 hour timer only begins once you check the Ranger's Cabin after it has restocked, so players don't have to worry about missing a restock while they are unable to log on. Until then, the Ranger will offer the same animal forever, with no time limit. Fields Fields are used to plant crops which will earn gold. Multiple fields may be purchased but there is a limit to how many a player is able to buy based on the player's level. Price: 250 Gold each. Extra fields can also be purchased for 10 bells regardless of level, but if purchased this way, the next field will always cost 10 more bells than the previous one. Requirements: Fields are unique in that multiple fields can be purchased. Each additional field has its own level requirement. See the table below. Animal Barn The Animal Barn acts as a storage space for animals currently on the farm. As each animal slot for the farm becomes very expensive quickly, the barn is an efficient way to keep many animals readily available for raising on the farm as each barn slot scales much lower in price than animal slots. Price: 1000 gold to purchase the building. The first additional slot costs 500 gold, and each additional one costs 500 more than the last, so the first slot costs 500, the second costs 1,000, the third costs 1,500, and so on. Requirements: None Love House The Love House provides 5 Love Points after specific time intervals. Just like the House, its appearance changes as it is upgraded. Price: 15,000 Gold to purchase. Additional upgrades costs bells. Requirements: Level 15 Food Factory The Food Factory provides additional Gold every 6 hours. Price: 40,000 Gold to purchase the building. Additional upgrades costs Bells. Requirements: Level 25 Christmas Tree The Christmas Tree provides a single Bell after specific time intervals. This is a very important building as Bells are very rare in this game. Price: 30,000 Gold to purchase. Additional upgrades costs Bells. Requirements: None Ice Cream Parlor The Ice Cream Parlor provides additional Gold every 6 hours. Price: 75 Bells Requirements: None Bell Tree Just like the Christmas Tree, the Bell Tree provides a single Bell after specific time intervals. Unlike the Christmas Tree, purchasing this building costs Bells, making the Christmas Tree easier to get. Price: 100 Bells to purchase. Additional upgrades costs Bells. Requirements: None Cleaning Room The Cleaning Room provides additional Exp after specific time intervals. Price: 50 Bells Requirements: Level 5